User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - The Submarines' Ad-hoc Meeting
='The Submariner's Unofficial, Unwritten Codebook for Communications'= This "codebook", henceforth known as "the book/this book" onwards, describes the communication methods and certain codewords as well as slangs for an operating submarine under V.Adm. HITOSHI TADANO'S command. In other words, the Commander. - Imuya Well we should know that by heart because we're not getting this written anywhere, do we? - Hacchan The reason we have to know these by practice is because we are operating directly under Admiral's orders-''dechi''. So it's either him or us who gets to know what are all these... - Goya Hmm hmm, this sounds so complex but I'll try my best to remember these. - Nimu You don't need to remember it-nano. Just go along with our flow and it'll be a reflex-nano! - Iku 'Alphabets and numbers' 'Key terms' People *'Hotel Zero (H0)' - The Commander *'Hotel One (H1)' - Haruna-''san'', because she is currently the one shipgirl the Commander ringed and therefore is the current supreme flagship of the fleet. If the Commander gives a ring to another one this convention will be changed, like Hotel One One (H1-1) for Haruna-''san'' and Hotel One Two (H1-2) for the next and so on. *'Hotel Two (H2) '- Ooyodo-''san'' *'Hotel Three (H3)' - Kashima-''san'' *'DD' - Destroyers *'SS/SSV' - That's us. *'CL' - Light cruisers. **'CLT' - Torpedo cruisers. Kiso-''san'' and... the two girls Commander somehow doesn't like. "Then I wonder why did Admiral even bothered to train them and deploy them in operations at all... look at them now, they're already in the Nineties." "The Commander's got OCD, you see. Even if he doesn't like them, their firepower prevents him from keeping them out." **'CT' - Training cruisers. Currently Kashima-''san'', Hotel Three, is the only one we have for now... even if Katori-''san'' enters the base I think she'll become the next Hotel Three after Kashima-''san'' and Kashima-''san'' will be Hotel Four. *'CA' - Heavy Cruisers **'CAV' - Aviation Cruisers *'CV' - Standard fleet carriers **'CVL' - Light fleet carriers **'CVB' - Armored fleet carriers *'BB' - Battleship **'FBB' - Fast Battleship **'BBV' - Aviation battleships "...Now this makes me wonder why aren't we using our simple shortened names we use with the rest of the fleet. Besides having Ro-chan go on a badass nickname kind of offsets it... and hey, I don't say 'wao' that much do I? Why did we agree on these anyway?" "It's fine isn't it, Ro doesn't want to brag about being given that name anyway. Did you girls perhaps call me that way because I was from Germany and use 'desu tte' a lot therefore I get to be called that?" "Well yeah... I can't think of any better nicknames anyway-dechi. That was my fault-dechi. Tehepero (winks). Either way, Imuya-chan, you're like the only one among us who doesn't really have any quirks that can be put into a single word, apart from you being the iconic smartphone user among us submarines, and your 'Wow' is the only thing I can remember from your speech..." "Wait, why do I get called Nemo?" "Take two vocals out of 'Nimu' and remember a certain movie character and you get it... that's there to it, really. A lot of Captains(read:Admirals) were in frantic search of you during the start of the Summer campaign, and there's already a photomanipulated poster of that one movie edited into your name there so yeah... As for me, well I probably shouldn't throw around 'Mogura' a lot." "Well there's such a person called a 'DJ Mogura'-nano. I don't know about that but it sounds pretty cool so why not go with that anyway." "There's such a person?" "All right, all right. Let's go on with the next note, girls." "... At least I don't get called Cummings-nano..." Fleet Formations Alpha - The First Fleet, usually the main fleet in a Combined Fleet, and the fleet that goes for the majority of combat operations. Whoever gets assigned to this fleet will be known by the slot number in the fleet. For example: Slot 1 - the flagship - gets "Alpha One" by default and so on. No exceptions, even if shipgirls listed in Hotels One to Three will get the fleet callsign according to the fleet slot they are in. Bravo - The Second, usually escorting the first. The Escort Fleet. The order they are called in follows Alpha's convention. Outside of Combined Fleet operations these would be expedition fleets, but other than that the naming convention stays. Charlie - Usually an expedition fleet, supporting or a common expedition operation. Same naming convention. Delta - Same as Charlie. 'Some Terms/Slangs' AAA - Anti-air artillery. Pronounced either as-is or "Triple A." AA Queen - Refer to "AA Umbrella." AA Screen - The fleet's air defense. That includes the carriers and their escorts with anti-air armament, and naturally the AA Umbrellas are part of it. (Taking out the) Big AA Umbrella - (Doing an) AACI (Anti-Air Cut-in). The one in the fleet doing it is called the AA Queen. Usually this nick is given to Maya-san and the Akizuki sisters because they have the best AA Umbrellas. "... Somehow this makes me think of them dressing up in race queen outfits..." "Plausible-dechi." Big Bitch - Battleship Princess. The Commander really doesn't like her. Carrier Vitch - Aircraft Carrier Princess. The Commander doesn't like her either, but she's not a common encounter like the other one. "Wait, why the 'V' instead of a W or B?" "Well... BB becomes Big Bitch, CV... well, you know the drill. Besides in our mother tongues pronouncing V is like pronouncing B but softer anyway." Ducks - The Akizuki sisters. Don't call them that in front of them, though. It's just a nickname we adopted from the other commanders' hearsay. Fish/Fishes - torpedoes. Not literal fishes. Let loose the fishes - Fire torpedoes. Fishes in the water - Torpedoes fired, on the way to its target(s). Well that goes to us too. "That's obvious-nano!" Golf balls - A ship's gun shells. They don't really look like golf balls, though. The "Golf" here refers to the "G" in "ship's guns". Hole-in-one - Direct hits. Usage: Nagato-san scored a hole-in-one on that I-class. Nagato-san got a hole-in-one from the Ru-class. Orel cruise - Every commander's favorite activity with submarines like us. Though Commander here don't really tend to do it by much. Rather... Bashi Bowl - ... we sortie into this every time we need some quick raids on Abyssal transport lines. Clothes ripped - minor damage. Stripped - Moderate damage. Stripped naked - Heavy damage. "These sounds so wrong-nano. Oh my-nano~" "Well we're girls who're also warships, there's that-dechi." "Just why did we even turn into human girls anyway..." Marked for death - ... Nobody wants to hear this on them, ever. Basically what it says on the tin. When someone gets this it'll be a matter of how they meet their ends. Delivery from the Commander himself, personally, is no exception either - he can and he will. 'Operation codenames/alert levels' Code Blue - No operations conducted. Basically vacations or day offs. Also times where no major operations are happening, possibly due to repairs, arsenal inspections etc. Code Green - Fleet on standby, ready to sortie anytime. Code Yellow - Naval base is on alert. Major sorties are imminent, fleets set sail as soon Commander says the magic word. For the most part, prior to major operations our fleet would probably enter Code Yellow after the Admiral returns from the Headquarters for his operation briefings. Code Orange - The main fleet is out on daily combat patrols. Code Red - Fleets are in sortie and are engaged in combat with enemy fleets. Also when this naval base enters a state of emergency like an enemy attack. Eagle Eye - Reconnaissance. Nightingale - Night recon. Crow(day)/Nighthawk(night) - Recon ops done in secret. These kind of operations are not logged - and fleets doing these, usually us - are under direct orders from the Commander for these. Therefore it's one of our 'black ops'. Trident Strike - Combined fleet sorties in pursuit of an enemy fleet. Poseidon - Pursuit of a weakened enemy flagship. A search-and-destroy ops. Black Mamba - An ad-hoc operation conducted in reaction towards intelligence obtained from Operations Crow and/or Nighthawk. Basically the starting point. One of the operations it can evolve into would be... Black Widow - ... No shipgirl wants to have this designated on them. None. If this happens it really means the end of the road for one. Really. I mean, only we know about this but if the Commander designates this on a shipgirl to us, that means he basically wants them to walk the plank. There hasn't been anyone sent to Davy Jones' locker yet under his command because Commander really doesn't appreciate the thought of ever giving anyone to the Abyss, but one of the worst that can still happen is being stripped of a shipgirl's capability for good - as well as their memories of being one. This is pretty much an execution that can be done summarily and therefore it's something really, really heavy. Also something that can taint the Commander's record with the Admiralty if any word of it gets out. "Ja, and we do have big, big problems with our latest intel... We basically confirmed what happens during the intervals that one destroyer suddenly disappears from base and the sudden increase of Abyssal activity near the naval base's waters... plus exposing her actual identity." "If the Captain hears of this I'm afraid he'll probably designate her as the first target for something like that." "That's why we need to talk to him about it. Admiral is a pretty sensible person, I'm pretty sure he has his ways to avoid taking the worst-case scenario decisions..." (Author's note: And here's some more random stuff as filler to my blogposts. ... I should probably sleep already.) Category:Blog posts